War of light and dark
by silvershadowseeker
Summary: Ok I am not the best at writing summary's but here it goes. This story takes place when Sakura's life after the events of the last movie. first chapter she is in high school and then there will be a time skip. hope you like it. pleases R&R


**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

Sakura sighed as she sat in class. She looked out the window and soon fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, her teacher was standing over her with a pissed off look. "Miss Kinomoto Wake up!" the teacher yelled making Sakura jump out of her chair. Everyone laughed at her as she rubbed her head because she had hit it on her desk. She got up and bowed before taking her seat again and sighed. After class she walked to her locker and banged her head on it. "Sakura, you know that banging your head on your locker will not bring Shoaran here any faster."Tomoyo said with a small smile. Sakura looked at her and made a noise the sounded like a swear word under her breath. She then opened her locker and put her books in. once she was done she slammed the door shut and walked out of the school building. She stopped for a few moments because she was blinded by the sun. "Dimmit I hate the sun at time, damn Kero." She said and then jumped when her purse opened. "It's not my fault the sun is so nice so shut it girlly." Kero said and munched down on some chocolate Sakura had in her bag, "Kero that was mine!" Sakura said and pushed him back into the bag.

Sakura sighed to herself as she began to walk home. "Sakura you want a ride home?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to look at the person, when she did she dropped her bag making Kero pop out. There stood Shaoran smiling at her, Sakura ran to him jumping into his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips before leading her to his car. "Shaoran how did you get this car?" Sakura asked as she saw his car. "Hmm? Oh yaw my mom got it for me." He said and kissed her with a smile on his lips. Sakura smiled as well before getting into the car. As they drove down the world Sakura saw her brother who looked shocked as shit to see Shaoran, Sakura simple waved to him and laughed at him when he made a face. Once they got to her place she kissed him once more and got out of the car. She and Shaoran walked to her house and went home. "Dad, I am home." She said and blinked when she heard giggling.

They both walked into the kitchen and Sakura jumped into Shaoran's arms. "Surprise, Happy Birth Day Sakura!" Said all of Sakura's friends, her family, as well as Shaoran's mother and Sisters. She looked at everyone and got down from Shaoran's arms and sighed. "Thanks everyone, I love you all" she said with a smile on her lips. She then got shocked as Shaoran's mom kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. "I cannot wait to have you as my daughter in law." She said making both Sakura and Shaoran turn red. Sakura father laughed at this and then put the cake on the table just as Toya came in with Ice cream. "Hey Monster, happy birthday." He said earning him a glare from Sakura. "Ok…ok I am sorry. Oh by the way I ran into someone on my way here." He said with a smile and moved out of the way, "Happy 18th birthday Sakura" Said Eriol with a smile. Sakura ran over to him and hugged him with a smile, "Eriol it's good to see you." She said and smiles at again. Once every one had settled down and began to eat cake Sakura smiled to herself. "Kero I know you want some cake so come on out." Said Sakura with a sigh. She then sighed again as Kero came flying out of her bag and began to choke down on cake. Shaoran blinked a few times and then almost jumped over the table to yank Sakura out of the way as Kero began to throw up the cake and then he fainted. "Kero what the fuck just happened!" she said in surprise. They all looked at Kero but he never moved, Eriol sighed to himself before looking at Sakura with saddened eyes. He then looked at Yukito and shook his head. "Is Yue still there?" he asked and Yukito's eyes went wide. "N…No Yue is gone. Eriol what the hell is going on?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened even more as tears filled her eyes. "I am so sorry Sakura I was hoping this would not happen for perhaps a few more years. Sakura Both Yue and Kero drew energy from Clow and as such you did not make them. This means that Kero and Yue are no more. I am sorry for this bad information on your birthday Sakura." He said and got ready to leave.

Sakura sighed to herself and shook her head before smiling a little. "Eriol stay, this is not your fault. I kind of figured that this would happen. We can talk latter about it." Said Sakura with a small teary smile. Once every one calmed down and Sakura had taken Kero back up to her room the party went on. Once everyone had left Sakura walked up to Eriol and sighed. "Eriol I am guessing I cannot bring back Kero and Yue?" she asked him. When he shook his head no she sighed to herself. They talked long into the night until her father told her that it was time to go to bed. She did so but when she got up there she almost let out a scream and most likely would have if she hadn't had a hand on her mouth. When it left her mouth she smiled at Shaoran who placed her lips on his. "One secant." She said and walked over to her desk. She then held the star cards in her hand and pulled out the silent card. She closed her book with the other cards and held it out spinning her saber. She hit the card and it went all around Sakura's room. "There we go now we can have some fun." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shaoran smiled at Sakura before slowly undoing her shirt and sliding his hands into her shirt. As they kissed he undid her bra and she giggled at him. "Honey, you need to take my shirt off to get my bra off." She said and Shaoran simple kissed her deeply. He worked her shirt off as she moved her arms so it would slide off. He then took off bra and working on taking off his shirt. He loved that it was a button up so he didn't have to stop kissing her. Once he was done with his shirt he worked on her skirt and panties. He smiled and looked at her once she was naked; he smiled at her and kissed her neck. Soon they both were naked and in her bed. Shaoran moved one of his hands between her legs making her let out a soft moan. After some time he moved between her legs and lined his himself up and slowly pushed into her. She let out a gasp as pain hit her. It hurt so much as she could as it felt like the inside of her uderise was being ripped. Once Shaoran was fully in her he did not move. He waited for her to adjust to him being inside of her. Once she had a small smile on her lips to tell him she was ready he pulled him elf out till only his tip was in and plunged himself into her making her let out a loud moan. This happened a few more times before he began to move in and out of her in a little faster. After what felt like hours she felt his warmth enter her and she felt him collapse next to her. Sakura smiled at him and kissed him gently before letting out a small sigh.


End file.
